


FOR THE DOCTORS

by VivArney



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this just about the time Colin Baker took over as the Doctor and I gave him a copy of this at a convention in Chicago - he read it and smiled.  "I don't know him yet either."  I keep meaning to add the other Doctors but haven't gotten into the mood yet.  I AM enjoying Peter Capaldi's performances though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOR THE DOCTORS

I was so different before I met you  
So quiet, shy and alone.  
Then one day I found you,  
Now I feel I have a home.

Each of them has taught me things  
And pulled me from my shell.  
Now my mind roams freely. A new beginning.  
I've never felt so well.

From the first one I learned  
to trust myself and do what I know is right  
and that respect has got to be earned,  
you can't get it overnight.

The second taught me of fear,  
that there's nothing wrong with being scared  
and that sometimes its alright to shed a tear  
when great sorrow has been shared.

The third Doctor taught me love and dignity  
as he fought the Master and worked with Liz and Jo.  
He finally earned his freedom didn't he?  
When the Time Lords let his TARDIS go.

Oh, the fourth one was a merry elf!  
he always had a smile and a cheerful call.  
He showed me how to have fun and to be myself  
not to copy someone else. I was so sad to see him fall.

The blond one taught me serenity and silence  
vulnerability and that muscles aren't always stronger.  
That its possible to win without violence.  
I really miss his gentle smile. I wish he'd stayed a little longer.

And, Number Six, I don't know you  
not yet at any rate.  
What am I to learn from you?  
I can hardly wait.

When I think of all these new friends so dear  
and all the adventures in which I've seen them  
I can only agree with the Brigadier,  
"The Doctor? Fine chap. All of them."


End file.
